That hussy!
by cumberland river relic
Summary: In episode 6x23, "Shutout in Seattle," Niles enters into a brief affair with a waitress at Café Nervosa. What does Daphne think of that? Formerly named as an episode tag for 6x23.


**Episode tag for Frasier 6x23**

Summary: In 6x23, "Shutout in Seattle," Niles enters into a brief affair with a waitress at Café Nervosa. What does Daphne think of that?

*******Author's notes*******

I do not own Frasier.

Something caught my attention in Frasier 6x23. At one point, Niles brings his new girlfriend Kit by Frasier's apartment to show her off. While there, most of the characters see Niles and Kit; however, I did not recall seeing Daphne in the same room. Did the writers do that on purpose? Regardless, it provides a freedom for looking at how Daphne might have reacted to Niles' romance with Kit.

Daphne narrates the story, and she also has some observations about Frasier Crane's disaster with his two girlfriends Faye and Cassandra.

*******Episode Tag for Frasier 6x23, "Shutout in Seattle"*******

Faye and Cassandra...how could anyone with an ounce of sense get those two names mixed up? Well, that was an opinion to keep to myself.

After my employer Frasier Crane had made an idiot out of himself in his love life (again!), you could feel the tension around the apartment. No Faye. No Cassandra. No hope. Even after two days, his father and I still steered clear of him.

It was a relief to hear the doorbell ring at this time of day - it could only mean one person, my friend and confidant Dr. Niles Crane. He had made himself scarce for awhile after his ill-advised fling with that tramp. What was her name? Kat or something. Anyway, I rushed to the door relieved to see him again. He did not disappoint.

"Good morning, Daphne. Just seeing your face brightens even the darkest of days." The compliments that man paid me made me blush every time! And seeing him all dapper and handsome in his three-piece suit made my heart skip a beat too.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. It's good to see you too."

"So, how's Frasier doing?"

"You're father and I are giving him as much space as possible. For his sake - and ours too."

Niles laughed. (In my private thoughts I called Dr. Crane "Niles." To me that befitted our friendship.) Looking around to see if anyone else was within earshot, he leaned over and spoke just above whisper.

"You and Dad surely knew that disaster was coming, didn't you?"

"Well, I liked Faye and your father liked Cassandra, but we both knew something was bound to happen. I mean, we are talking about your brother, aren't we?" I felt more comfortable around Niles than anyone else, hence I felt freer to express my feelings.

"Maybe we shouldn't be too hard on Frasier...Nah, he deserves it!" Niles' blue eyes twinkled when he said that.

I so loved our times together like this. Niles could always make me laugh. Even with my upcoming marriage to Donny, I hoped our private moments like this would continue. Niles had become so much a part of my life I would feel empty without him. And that thought reminded me again of Kat or whoever that little trollop was.

"Dr. Crane, how are you doing, if I may ask?"

Sadness came over his face.

"I guess you heard about Kit."

Kit! That was the name of that hussy.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"She and I were just too different, Daphne."

"You were too good for her if you ask me." That was the absolute truth. I could see that so clearly even if he couldn't. He deserved better than that strumpet.

Something caught Niles' eye and I followed his glance down to my ring finger.

"You found your engagement ring."

"Your brother did. No more having to wear a turkey around the apartment!" Niles and I could laugh now at my desperate attempt to cover up the lost ring.

With all of the good cheer that he brought me over the years I so dearly loved to make Niles laugh. Especially recently when he had suffered so much. One thing that I was thankful to Donny for was his ending the reign of terror that Maris had inflicted on my poor Niles.

Well, that was odd. Where did the "my" come from?

"Donny is a lucky man. I'm so happy for you."

Oh no! That peculiar ailment of Niles started again. Somehow it was related to stress, and he had certainly had more than his share of that over the last few months. I went to the bathroom to get a towel and met Mr. Crane with Eddie on his leash walking down the hallway.

"What's up, Daph? Lose the ring again?"

I frowned at Mr. Crane.

"It's your son. He has one of his nose bleeds again. I was running to get a towel."

At once, Mr. Crane and Eddie hurried into the living room. When I returned, Mr. Crane was sitting by Niles on the sofa, patting his son on the shoulder and speaking in low tones. One of the things I admired about Mr. Crane was his love for his sons. Lately he had focused extra attention on Niles, and I was grateful for that.

The bleeding had mostly stopped. I mopped up the remnants around his face.

"Niles, Eddie and I are going for a walk. Come with us!" Mr. Crane tugged on Niles' sleeve.

"I think I will. The fresh air will do me some good. Thank you for the towel, Daphne."

We said our goodbyes and Niles left with his father and Eddie. A feeling of melancholy came over me.

It distressed me about Niles. If anyone deserved happiness it was him. What Niles didn't need was someone like that tart Kit. No, the right woman for Niles would be someone warm and caring, someone he could share quiet moments of laughter and love with. She would have to be someone who would build him up, not tear him down. And she would have to be someone he could focus his whole being on, someone worthy of his love.

Well, until that perfect woman came along I would do my part to comfort him.

*******Author's notes*******

Do you get the idea that Daphne did not care much for Kit?

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I look forward to hearing from you!

And speaking of feedback...

...posted on my profile page (as of 21-August-2012) is a poll about Daphne's psychic visions and what Niles thinks of them. I am considering a story where her visions come into play and would like your input.


End file.
